Rest Period
by chibijem
Summary: What happened during the thirty minute break in episode 43...short one...


Rest Period

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

* * *

Yukimura Aine could feel her love's muscles quivering with exhaustion as she wrapped her arms around his trim waist. Ookuchi Sakuya and the rest of /\ucifer were currently taking the doctor ordered mandatory thirty minute break during this, their first Dome, concert. She knew Sakuya was still recovering from the injuries he had sustained when he had pushed her out of the truck's path that night weeks ago. "Ne, Sakuya? You need to rest." She suggested again.

The vocalist tightened the hold he had on her, "I said I was fine." He pulled back so he could look down into her warm, brandy colored eyes. "All I need is you." He cupped her bruised cheek carefully and leaning down, brushed the softest of kisses against the downy skin. "You need to lay down more than I."

"I am not the one who was just released from the hospital." The lyricist countered. Aine saw the argument brewing in Sakuya's sapphire eyes. "Onegai, for me?" She pleaded, her own eyes filled with concern.

Knowing he would lose any argument, the tall composer let out a sigh, closed his eyes and nodded. He let his partner in music and love take him by the arm and lead him to the bed Sasaki had had set up for him. He sat, carefully; when Aine made to pull away he grasped her tiny wrist. "Lay down with me?"

Aine let out a tiny smile as she took a soft towel and wiped away the sweat from his striking face and where else she could reach on his body. After she put the cloth aside and Sakuya carefully moved over, she lay next to him, gently resting against him. "Alright? I'm not hurting you?"

"You could only hurt me if you left me." He replied, wrapping a long, strong arm around the one he most cherished.

Aine let out a breath and let her hand rest over Sakuya's beating heart. "That would hurt both of us."

The couple was silent for several minutes and Aine thought her love had dozed off. Sakuya's normal energy was lacking and she knew tonight's performance was taxing his already depleted strength. She could see the strain on his handsome face and worried.

Not opening his eyes, Sakuya took a breath and pulled his love closer. "I am fine." He reiterated.

"You are not!" /\ucifer's lyricist sat up and gazed down upon their vocalist. "I can see it, I can _feel_ it." She argued; she turned her head away. "And it is my fault." She admitted softly.

Ocean blue eyes sprang open. "It is not!" One strong hand reached up to take Aine's battered face into a loving touch. "I would do it again and again if it meant you were safe."

"Sakuya…."

"The one thing I do regret is that the fans are blaming you," he said in a whisper. He gave a gentle tug on his love's wrist and Aine, once again, laid against him, chestnut curls laying over a broad chest. Sakuya ran his long, lean fingers through the soft mass, calming them both. "That will stop tonight."

Aine, listening to the cherished heart beating, caressed Sakuya's side. "How are you planning on doing that? The media are not exactly cooperative."

Sakuya's dark head bent towards Aine's as he placed a kiss to the top of her head. "I am going to take it to our fans. They are the ones who did this to you and they are the ones who need to be convinced."

"Like our battle to hold this concert?"

"Exactly." Blue met whiskey as their eyes met. "I want you to go out into the audience when we retake the stage. I will make sure someone stays close to you." He assured her.

"What are you thinking?"

"I am going to use some of the charisma everyone says I have." Sakuya gave a soft laugh at Aine's look. "Trust me."

"Always."

Several minutes later, the couple joined the rest of the group as they assembled to begin the second half of the concert. Aine assured everyone that she was alright and wished them luck for the rest of the show. Out in the audience, she watched her beloved group perform she thought just how lucky she was living out a dream and being loved by the man singing to the crowd. She was almost positive her love for Sakuya was making her glow as Sakuya finished the song and the house lights went out.

Sakuya strode to the edge of the extended stage and lifted his microphone, "I would like to say a few words to everyone….."

FIN

* * *

Author's note: Just taking a short break from Uta Pri. I have never liked not knowing what happened during the thirty minute break of the first Dome concert so this idea came to me. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
